The Strangest of Things
by AxHopelesslyxHopefulxSoul
Summary: Peyton expects nothing out of the ordinary when she is sent to live with her uncle Jack over the summer, but soon finds she's wrong when the morning she arrives she meets two strange kids, who just happen to turn up in the back seat of Jack's cab.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Race to Witch Mountain, or any of the rights to it…lol

Peyton's POV

As I watched the cab for a few moments before I realized that the chances of the driver actually coming out of his apartment before I turn eighty is very slim. I clutched my bag tighter as a group of people passed me on the sidewalk, muttering something under their breath, making me jump slightly and watch them more carefully as they walked out of my line of sight.

"Do you need something?" someone's voice called as my attention was drawn to the group whose voices I can still hear in the distance, as if they're taunting me, telling me that they know I'm here. I'm becoming way too paranoid.

"Yes, do you know who the driver of this cab is?" I asked, pointing to the car directly in front of me with my hands beginning to shake. The man, I realized after I was comfortable enough to glance up, wishing now that I had not.

A tall man wearing a dark grey t-shirt watched me warily, he looked like one of the people you'd see walking around the town preying on those who were weaker than him, it's obvious that he's strong and knows it, as well as wants to show it which only made me clutch my bad tighter and shift my feet.

"I am, why?" I let a sigh of relief pass my lips as I realized that I wasn't going to be jumped today.

"You're Jack?" I asked though, making sure, there's no reason for me to risk my life on a sliver of hope.

"Yes, now why are you asking?" his voice tells me that he's not sure about me, as if I were going to pull something. I glanced down at my reflection in the windows of the cab; a small girl only 5'2 stared back at me, her hazel eyes seeming worried and frantic, and her shaking hands not helping when it came to the situation. Her dark brown hair was thrown into a lazy ponytail to avoid it flying into her eyes, the long knotted mess ending at the bottom of her rib cage.

"You don't remember me?" I tried for a slight bit of confidence, but came out sounding even more nervous than before, "I don't think I've changed that much since the last family Christmas card." I gave a laugh at his expression before he gave me a once over and his eyes widened.

"Peyton?" he asked after a minute, I nodded before shifting my bag from my right shoulder to my left, making sure to avoid dropping it,

"Yea, it's me." I muttered as I picked at a stray string on my t-shirt, avoiding eye-contact, knowing the question that was bound to come next.

"What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes before glancing back up at him and shrugging,

"Remember? You told my mom I could stay with you over the summer." I stated before turning around to see his face slightly confused,

"What? Oh yea!" he yelled out before motioning for me to take a seat in the cab, muttering under his breath about being stupid for forgetting that I was coming.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I buckled myself in.

"Well, I'm going to work and I guess you're coming with me now." He stated before putting the keys into the ignition, making me glance around to see if anyone was around.

"Stop!" I yelled as he was about to step on the gas, his eyes shot towards me and then he realized what I'm watching a black SUV had just pulled up to block our path. Jack's eyes darkened as he saw them, he stepped out of the cab and walked towards it, and two large men emerged from the car, causing me to squirm in my seat.

They talked for a few minutes before Jack smashed their heads into the top of a cab, telling them something, I can feel my nails biting into my skin. Who knew my first day here, I would be seeing an example of Las Vegas violence.

Once their heads were released, a police car pulled in front of the exit, the officer rolled down the window and said something that I can't hear through the window. The men returned to their cars but watched us, I buried myself deeper into the seat, I don't know who they are, but it's obvious they're looking for nothing but trouble.

Jack came back after a minute and took his seat, starting the cab and pulling away, I turned around at the flash of blonde in the rearview mirror to see a girl and a boy sitting in the back of the cab, watching me with a blank expression.

"What!" I screamed, jumping in my seat again, last time I looked back there, there was no one and I mean no one in this cab aside from me. Jack slammed on the brakes at my outburst and glanced back, having a reaction near to the one I had.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked, sounding almost dumb, making me laugh slightly in my nervous state.

"Outside." The boy stated, Jack's face looked slightly agitated,

"Yea, I figured that part out on my own. How'd you get in the car?" he asked,

"Through that portal." The girl stated, pointing towards the door.

"I'm Seth this is my sister Sara we require your transportation services immediately."

"Really? Well I require-" the girl Sara interrupted him,

"Currency transactions," She stated,

"Will this amount suffice?" Seth finished her sentence, pulling out a large handful of money, making my mouth drop to the ground.

"What did you two do, rob a bank?" Jack demanded,

"Is this acceptable Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, her expression slightly frantic,

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asked, seeming slightly surprised by the two. Sara pointed towards the front of the cab where his license dangled from a lanyard.

"If we have a deal for your services we must infer rapidly it's urgent we get to our destination without delay." My mind almost shut off with their words, and I thought I spoke as if I was older than others of my age.

"Ok, where to?" it seemed as if Jack was warming up to the idea of two kids turning up in the back seat of his cab, I on the other hand, do not trust them.

"I'm going to need an address." He muttered, as if that would magically do something.

"We must travel in that direction." Sara stated, pointing in a random direction, making my head turn to see where we're going,

"I'm going to need something a little more specific than 'in that direction'."I rolled my eyes, this is becoming fairly entertaining.

"We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude- "Seth started, making me jump up and hold my hands out, this is summer, and I do not want to think about longitude and latitude.

"We're just going to stick with that direction." Jack stated before giving me a sideways glance. I pulled my bag onto my lap before gently pulling my favorite book from the top of it, 'The Clockwork Angel'.

"Hey, for the fact that we just had a run in with those guys, I want you to ride in the back just in case." I heard Jack state as I turned the page, I glanced up to see him glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes, seeming slightly worried.

"Ok." I complied, the second the light turned red and we stopped I climbed into the back seat, and conveniently enough the only seat available was the middle seat between Sara and Seth. I sat down and pulled my book all the way to my eyes so I wouldn't be forced into an even more uncomfortable situation.

"What is it that you are reading?" Sara asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"The Clockwork Angel." I replied simply, already feeling my hands begin to shake from being afraid.

"Oh." Was all she said after that, only now do I realize how long this car-ride is going to be.

**Well, this is my first chapter, tell me what you think, but please don't flame.**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN

This is going to be a very short AN, I'm very sorry for not updating, but someone has my flash drive and I am in the process of getting it back. I will update this story along with any other ones as soon as I have it back. For more information on what happened and updates on the current status, please visit my facebook page. The name of the page is HunterofArtemis1136.

Thank you

~HunterofArtemis1136


	3. Impossible

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain!**

Peyton's POV

No one talked for a long time, possibly hours as we drove through the desert.

"Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?" Jack asked, glancing back at Seth and Sara, his eyes suspicious.

"We have previously agreed on a financial deal, if your concern is regarding compensation-"

"My concern is the fact that I got a couple of kids in the back of my cab, with a big wad of cash with a drop-off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book, that's a little chapter called running away." Jack interrupted Seth, who glared at him with more anger than what would normally be given.

"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare, and they better be able to pay, and you better get me an ETA, capisce?" I listened to who must have been Jack's boss come in on the radio. I watched Jack's reaction, an annoyed expression crossed his face.

"I'm losing reception Dominic." He replied, in no mood to listen to his boss complain.

"Jack? Jack!" the radio was promptly turned off, sparing us of the rest of the rant.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." Sara stated hastily. I looked at her, only to see that her attention was on Jack, a sort of pleading in her eyes.

"There's no vehicles following…" Jack glanced in the rear view mirror. A black SUV was coming into view, moving up the hill directly behind us.

"At your rate of speed verses theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute." Determination crossed Seth's face as he stared at Jack, both of them trying to make him see their point.

"Relax kid, I'm just gonna let um' pass." He muttered as he rolled down the window. "Open road people, all yours." He called as he waved his arm, a clear signal that they could go.

"What did I tell you? Nobody's following us, I'm the king of these roads-"

"Jack Bruno!" The black SUV had swerved in front of us, blocking the road and causing us to skid. My head hit the back of my seat with a thud, immediately a sense of vertigo blossomed. I groaned and put my hands over the now swelling bump.

Jack tried to control the car as we continued to swerve, the moment the car stopped spinning he was speeding down the road, passing the car that had cut us off.

"I said I was out and I meant it!" Jack yelled, I turned my head and raised my eyebrows, my head still spinning.

"Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, glancing behind us to see that the cars were still following.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked with wide eyes, "Get down now!" he yelled as one of the SUVs rammed into the back of the cab.

I put my head onto my knees but kept my head high enough that I could see out the window. All of the SUV's tried boxing us in, one in the back and one on each side. Jack thrashed around, trying to get the car free, but nothing seemed to work.

"Hold on." He called as he slammed on the brakes, a move that caused the car behind us to swerve off of the road, creating a chain reaction with the others allowing us to break free.

"Jack Bruno, it would appear we have no eluded them." Sara stated, her tone frightened still, I glanced out of the window to see that she was right.

"I'm so over this. Stay down, stay down!" Jack ordered,

"Seth no, it's not a good idea." Sara chided,

"I have to try." He replied,

"It's too dangerous!" without another word Seth phased through the seat as if it wasn't even real. I twisted around in my seat to watch with Sara. Seth stood in the middle of the road, directly in the path of the SUV.

"Sara what is he doing?" I whispered, she ignored me though, to focused on her brother to notice me.

I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth when the two collided, the SUV breaking into pieces while Seth just stood there, not moving an inch.

That was enough for one day, somehow my body knew it too, and it allowed me to see nothing but black.

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever, I literally wrote this all today so…thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story **

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


End file.
